Hah?
by AnisaChacha
Summary: Karangan seorang pecinta KHR amatir


Hi _minna-san_, it's my first fanfic. I interested with KHR since my friend tell me about the crazier story of this _manga_! The first time I make this story when I don't know all face of the character. I just know from my friend's story. But now, I knew them… hmmm, yeah, a little bit. I try to look up about it. Sawada Tsunayoshi… character that I love the most! Please share your critic and comment of this story.

_Arigatou Gozaimasu! _

Oh ya, one thing you should've known… _Suki desu, Tsuna-kun!_

-Best regard : Cacaaa13 -

Hah?

Oleh : Ann

"Tugas lo adalah ngasih surat cinta buat mentor regu sebelah, si Nana. Kata-katanya harus ngegombal abis. Kalo enggak, tugas lo bakalan gue naikin tingkat jadi ngasih surat cinta ke Bu Yoko!" ucap Gokudera lalu tertawa membayangkan adik kelas di depannya ini mendapat bogeman dari Nana, teman sebangkunya sekaligus wakilnya di OSIS.

Dia sengaja memilih Nana sebagai penerima surat cinta, karena ia tahu, Nana paling benci jika ada cowok yang cuma bisa menyatakan cinta lewat surat. Cowok banci! ucap cewek itu.

Adik kelas yang menjadi sasarannya ini mau tidak mau harus menuruti semua perkataan mentornya. Ia harus membuat surat cinta untuk Nana Haruka, kakak kelasnya.

Gokudera berhenti tertawa. "Oh iya, nama lo siapa? Gue lupa."

"Tsuna, Kak."

Gokudera mengulang pertanyaannya lagi dengan suara kencang. "SIAPAAA?"

"TSUNA, KAAAAK!"

Tsuna jadi kesal sendiri menghadapi kakak kelas sialan ini. Dalam hati, Tsuna sudah merangkai berbagai kalimat sumpah serapah yang ingin ia muncratkan langsung di depan muka Gokudera. Namun sayang, jika ia benar-benar melakukannya, bisa dipastikan kehidupannya setelah ini bakal suram.

Gokudera menyipitkan mata. "Wah, belagu lo ya, berani ngomong kenceng gitu sama gue! Heh, gue ini kakak kelas lo! Inget itu!" dia mendecak. "Sebagai hukuman karena berani ngebentak gue, lo harus kirim surat buat Nana plus Bu Yoko, trus sapu kelas sampai bersih, lalu lo pel sampai licin! Ngerti?"

"HAH?"

Gokudera menghela napas. "Kenapa? Masih kurang? Mau gue tambah lagi?"

Dengan cepat Tsuna menggelengkan kepala.

"Ngapain masih di sini?" tanya Gokudera jutek. "Cepet kerjain!"

Tsuna langsung mengangguk lalu keluar dari kelas. Dia menepuk kening. Alat tulisnya masih di dalam tas. Dia balik lagi ke dalam kelas untuk mengambil alat tulis dan kertas lalu keluar kelas.

Gokudera menaikan kaki ke atas meja. "Enaknya jadi mentor pas MOS! Bisa nyuruh-nyuruh! Hahahaha!"

Saking besarnya suara tertawa Gokudera, yang bagaikan bunyi tawa buto ijo, seluruh peserta didik baru di dalam ruangan itu berhenti dari pekerjaan mereka dan menatap Gokudera bingung dan mereka menebak-nebak. Gilanya udah stadium berapa ya?

Merasa risih dengan tatapan bertanya, Gokudera membalas tatapan bingung anak didiknya dengan sangar. "Apa?!"

Semua anak langsung kembali ke posisi semula tanpa berani menatap mata sang Ketua OSIS.

ooOOOoo

"Cowok banciiii!" Nana mendaratkan satu pukulan keras tepat di pipi kanan Tsuna.

Tsuna sendiri langsung jatuh tersungkur. Dalam hati ia berkata "Gila ni cewek! Kekuatannya kayak badak!"

Nana langsung pergi dari kelas tempat ia mementori saking kesalnya.

Tsuna bangkit dari rekor terburuknya selama ini. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan kalah telak oleh seorang cewek. "Sialan si Gokudera! Liat aja nanti!"

Dan penderitaannya belum berhenti sampai di situ. Ia harus menyapu dan mengepel lantai kelas. Kurang ngeselin bagaimana coba? Tsuna sendiri sudah merasa bagaikan anak yang disuruh-suruh oleh ibu tiri! Eh, maap, bapak tiri! Mungkin kalau ada _casting_ menjadi tokoh bawang putih, dia pasti mendapatkan peran itu.

"Gokudera sialan sialan sialan sialaaan!" teriak Tsuna.

Untung taman sekolah sedang sepi. Kalau ada yang mendengarnya berucap seperti itu, hmm.. dia pasti langsung masuk UGD.

Tsuna mengambil napas untuk berteriak lagi. "Dasar sialan sialan sialan sialan sialaaaann! Gokudera sialaaan! Gokudera baka baka baka baka baka bakaaa!"

"Lo kenapa?"

Tsuna terlonjak kaget ketika tahu ada seorang murid perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya. Rupa murid itu berkulit putih, berambut cokelat dan dikuncir kuda. Tsuna takut kalau ternyata dia seangkatan dengan seseorang yang barusan ia maki.

Cewek itu tersenyum. "Gak usah takut. Gue bukan temannya si Tako-hetto itu kok. Gue satu angkatan loh sama lo. Cuma, gue di regu Jupiter."

Dia menatap Tsuna sejenak lalu mengulurkan tangan. "Gue Miura Haru. Lo bisa panggil gue Haru."

Tsuna langsung terpesona oleh cewek itu. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa barang-barang toko di belakang Ikal di film Laskar Pelangi saat ia melihat tangan mulus Aling berjatuhan ke lantai, ditambah bunga-bunga yang makin membuat suasana romantis.

Inilah cinta pada pandangan pertama! Di kepala Tsuna, mendadak diputar lagu Slank yang berjudul pandangan pertama. Pandangan pertama, awal aku berjumpa, heeeei!

Dengan gugup Tsuna membalas uluran tangan Haru sambil tersenyum dan seketika langsung tepe (tebar pesona). "Hai. Gue Sawada Tsunayoshi. Cowok terganteng satu angkatan. Peraih juara lomba makan kerupuk tingkat RW, juara balap karung tingkat RT, tarik tambang satu kampung, pas panjat pinang dapet rice cooker, juara lomba masukin paku ke botol, dan…"

"Nama panggilan lo siapa? Tsuna?" tampang Haru sudah bete karena ucapan Tsuna yang terlalu panjang dan terlalu lebar.

Tsuna mengangguk.

Haru menyenderkan badan ke kursi. "Lo kenapa kesel sama Kak Gokudera?"

Tsuna menghela napas berat. "Dia itu keterlaluan! Gara-gara dia, tadi gue ditabok sama Kak Nana! Trus, gue serasa bawang putih tau gak, disuruh-suruh terus!"

Tsuna langsung ketakutan saat melihat perubahan sikap Haru. Tadi, cewek itu sangat lembut dan ramah. Sekarang…

"APA? DIA BERANI NYIKSA ORANG?! KURANG AJAR! DIA GAK PANTES DIPANGGIL KAKAK LAGI! KASIH TAU KE GUE, DIA NGE-MOS DI REGU APA! BIAR GUE SAMPERIN! MEMANGNYA GUE TAKUT APA SAMA DIA? WALAUPUN GUE CEWEK DAN DIA COWOK PLUS SENPAI, GUE GAK TAKUT SAMA SEKALI!"

Karena keadaan yang selalu memaksa, Tsuna akhirnya memberitahu Haru dimana Gokudera, si Ketua OSIS belagu itu nge-MOS. Lagian, Tsuna sendiri tidak yakin, seorang Gokudera dapat kalah dengan mudah oleh anak perempuan seperti Haru.

Tapi dia juga berharap Gokudera bakal kicep di tangan si cantik di sebelahnya ini.

ooOOOoo

Keesokan harinya.

Dan ternyata ucapan Haru bukan bualan semata. Saat Tsuna memasuki kelas sehabis istirahat, dia dan anak-anak lain, melihat dengan mata kepala masing-masing, Haru yang sedang beradu mulut dengan Gokudera. Dan endingnya, Gokudera dibanting oleh Haru!

Satu kelas langsung memberi _applause_ atas keberanian dan kekuatan Haru. Setelah nyengir ke setiap orang yang melihat, dia langsung meninggalkan kelas tempat regu Mars di-MOS.

Gokudera bangkit sambil merapihkan seragamnya yang berantakan. Seharusnya, dia sangat kesal dan sangat tidak terima atas perlakuan adik kelasnya itu. Tapi…

"Cantik bangeeeet! Manis, unyu, keren, berani! Gila ya, ada cewek kayak dia! Itu cewek idaman yang gue cari-cari selama ini!"

Satu kelas, termasuk Tsuna, langsung menganga melihat reaksi sang mentor.

ooOOOoo

Saat bel pulang, Gokudera langsung ngibrit keluar kelas guna mencari tahu di mana cewek cantik nan berani itu berada. Selidik eh selidik, ternyata dia berada di regu Jupiter. Dengan gaya terkerennya, Gokudera menunggu di luar kelas sampai sang pujaan hati datang.

"Lo?! Ngapain lo di sini?! Mau ngajak ribut lagi?!"ucap Haru.

Gokudera memamerkan giginya yang putih bersih mengkilat. "Tenang, gue dateng ke sini dengan damai. _Peace_."

Haru menyipitkan mata. "Lo punya kepribadian ganda ya?"

Gokudera mengangkat bahu. Ia tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangan. "Nama gue Gokudera Hayate. Panggil Gokudera aja. Kalo mau sih, tambahin ganteng di belakangnya. Jadi, Gokudera ganteng."

Boro-boro jabatan Gokudera dibalas, memperkenalkan dirinya saja dia tidak mau. Haru berkata "Gila!" lalu buru-buru meninggalkan Gokudera yang masih mematung, tak percaya dengan apa yang diterimanya.

Belum terbebas dari Gokudera yang masih mengikutinya dari belakang, di depan Haru sudah ada Tsuna. Dan ternyata Tsuna sengaja menunggu Haru di ujung tangga.

"Haru! Pulang bareng yuk?" tawar Tsuna.

Haru berpikir. "Boleh. Tapi, rumah lo di daerah mana?"

Rasanya badan Tsuna sudah melayang terangkat dari tanah. Hanya dikabulkan untuk pulang bareng Haru saja, dia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, sesenang ini, se nge-_fly_ ini. Cinta memang memiliki efek yang duaaahsyat bagi yang merasakannya.

Haru menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Tsuna, karena cowok itu senyam senyum sendiri. "Oi, Tsuna! Oooooiiii! Daijobu? (tidak apa-apa?)"

"Ah, Daijobu," nyawa Tsuna baru balik lagi ke dalam tubuhnya. "Gue hanya terlalu senang bisa pulang bareng sama malaikat yang telah menyelamatkan gue dari cengkraman setan."

Tiba-tiba, Gokudera yang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan, menghampiri keduanya dan menjitak kepala Tsuna. "Anak ini lagi! Udah ngatain gue, ngegombal pula!"

Tsuna mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Sakit tau! Suka-suka dong!"

Gokudera, yang tidak memperdulikan erangan Tsuna, kini melirik Haru. "Haru, pekerjaan sampingan lo jadi tukang cat ya?"

Haru menengok ke Gokudera. Matanya dipenuhi percikan api yang siap membesar. "Eh, enak aja! Lo menghina gue?!"

"Bukan gitu," sergah Gokudera. "Lo tukang cat kan? Soalnya, lo udah mencat hati gue dengan berbagai warna di tiap harinya," dia nyengir kuda.

Haru mendengus. "Baru kenal aja sekarang, bilang tiap hari."

Tsuna tertawa. "Kalau pengin bikin rayuan, yang berkelas doong! Nih, kayak gue, ehmm," Tsuna berdehem. Ia menatap Haru. "Haru, lo suka masak ya?"

"Iya. Suka masak air," jawab Haru datar.

"Oh, pantes. Soalnya, lo telah menaburi hati gue dengan berbagai bumbu di hari ini," Tsuna tersenyum kepada Haru, lalu menjulurkan lidah kepada Gokudera.

"Lo TK nyogok ya? Masa masak air pakai bumbu?" Gokudera geleng-geleng kepala.

Dan belum selesai perebutan antara Gokudera dan Tsuna, datang lagi seorang cowok dengan mata sipit berwarna baja. Dia menatap Haru. "Haru, pulang bareng yuk?"

Haru menggaruk tengkuk. "Gue udah janji sama Tsuna. Gimana dong?"

"Yaudah, kita balik bertiga," ucapnya dengan gampang.

Tsuna menghentikan aksi adu melotot dengan Gokudera dan sekarang memelototi cowok yang ia ketahui bernama Hibari dari jaket yang dipakai cowok itu.

"Heh! Enak banget ya kalo ngomong! Bertiga? Lo pikir bajaj bertiga! Makanya, ngantri dari awal. Tuh, ngantri di belakang si sialan ini," Tsuna menunjuk Gokudera lewat gerakan dagunya.

Seketika Gokudera menjitak kencang kepala Tsuna. "Gak sopan lo sama kakak kelas!"

Tsuna mengerang kesakitan.

Hibari mengeluarkan kotak pink dari dalam tas dan memberikannya kepada Haru. Haru menerimanya dengan kening berkerut. Pas dibuka, isinya adalah bermacam bentuk dan rasa cokelat yang sepertinya keluaran toko ternama.

"Eh, apa-apaan nih! Baru dateng udah curi _start_ duluan! Curang!" ucap Tsuna yang tidak menerima sikap Hibari yang langsung merayu saja. Dia tidak sadar, padahal dia sendiri juga seperti itu.

Kyoko dan Nagi berjalan melewati koridor yang masih terdapat tiga cowok dan satu orang cewek. Haru tersenyum melihat kedua rekannya lalu meninggalkan ketiga cowok keren yang jelas-jelas sedang memperebutkan dirinya.

"Nih, buat lo," ucap Haru. Ia menyerahkan kotak pemberian Hibari kepada kedua teman seregunya.

Kyoko dan Nagi mengerutkan kening. "Apa nih?"

"Makanan kesukaan kalian berdua, tapi makanan yang paling gue benci," ucap Haru singkat.

Setelah tahu apa isi kotak itu, mereka berdua berteriak histeris. Haru sampai harus menutup kuping saking kencangnya teriakan temannya itu.

"Dari siapa? Enak banget!" ucap Kyoko.

Haru menunjuk Hibari yang memang _eye-cathing_ karena memakai jaket. Kyoko langsung melambaikan tangan sambil berteriak, "Makasih ya, cokelatnya!"

Hibari yang melihat itu langsung menganga lebar. Berniat untuk memberi Haru, kenapa yang makan malah Kyoko dengan Nagi? Padahal, ia sengaja pesan khusus di toko dan harganya lumayan menguras kantong.

Gokudera menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sambil tertawa. "Nasib memang tidak bisa ditebak, kawan." Tsuna ikut membenarkan sambil tertawa. Hibari sendiri langsung pasrah.

Tsuna langsung mendekat ke Haru dan dua rekannya. "Haru, jadi pulang bareng, kan? Kendaraan gue sopirnya ganti-ganti dan luasnya ngalahin limosin loh!"

"Sopirnya ganti-ganti sama luasnya ngalahin limosin sih, iya. Ciri-ciri bus Kopaja banget tuh!" Gokudera yang sepertinya tidak mau kalah juga ikut menghampiri. "Mending sama gue, kendaraannya bebas polusi," rayunya.

"Bebas polusi sih, bebas polusi. Tapi malah bikin kulit Haru jadi item, tau! Yang lo bawa sepeda butut, lagi! Mending gue, bus Kopaja, daripada elo, sepeda ontel!"

Hibari juga datang menghampiri lalu tersenyum. "Sama gue aja pulangnya. Daripada lo ikut bareng mereka yang kendaraannya abstrak, mending sama gue. Mumpung lagi boleh bawa heli nih sama ortu. Yuk?"

Tsuna menatap tajam Hibari. "Heli, heli! Heli apaan? Heli guk guk guk? Apa Heli Salma?"

"Itu Happy Salma!" jawab Kyoko dan Nagi kompak.

Hibari mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Haru. "Yuk?"

Nagi menyikut Haru. "Ru, bukannya kamu pengin pulang bareng Senpai kamu? Jam segini kan, klub Karate udah bubar."

Haru menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Maaf, gue lupa! Gue pikir sekarang baru jam dua belas siang!"

Ketiga cowok ganteng ini bingung atas percakapan keduanya. Senpai? Senpai siapa?

Seorang cowok berjalan di ujung koridor. Orang itu makin mendekat, dekat, dan nampak jelas wajahnya di depan ketiganya. Tsuna sih tidak mengenalnya karena masih anak baru. Tapi Gokudera dan Hibari sudah kenal dekat siapa orang itu.

"Eh, ada Gokudera dan Hibari. Kalian lagi ngapain berkumpul di sini?" tanya cowok itu. Ia menatap Haru. "Udah nunggu daritadi, ya?"

"Gak juga sih. Lagipula, yang nemenin banyak kok, Kak," jawab Haru manis.

Cowok itu tersenyum. Ia menatap semua orang yang tanpa unsur kesengajaan membentuk lingkaran dan berkata "Kita duluan ya." Cowok itu juga menggenggam tangan Haru dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan koridor yang kini tersisa lima orang.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Tsuna.

"Itu Kak Rokudo Mukuro," ucap Kyoko.

Nagi mengangguk. "Pacar Haru sejak SMP. Mereka berdua cocok, ya?" ia ikut berkomentar.

Dan, ketiga cowok ganteng nan keren tapi apes itu kompak menganga lebar dan berteriak dengan kencang,

"HAH?"

Selesai ^_^


End file.
